Hanayo the Yuri Lover
by EasyGo
Summary: Yuri: A special form of love only a few people notice in daily lives. Especially in comparison to the young Hanayo Koizumi. Dedicated to YuriChan220 and Major Mike Powell III


**Author's Note: This story is a special little story for a certain YuriChan220 and Major Mike Powell III. With a set of characters I'm sure they will recognize**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Girl's love, or more commonly known as yuri. A relationship between a 2 females. It is a pure bond between two girls of the same sex. A love that goes beyond the social norms and shines above all else. Love at it's purest form~!

At least that is the belief held by one young Hanayo Koizumi. A fluent and passionate expert on the subject, Koizumi know much on the subject of girls love…. First hand.

"KAYO-CHIIIIIIIIN~!" A pretty young kitten comes from behind and gives her the spectacled girl a hug from behind. "Are you ready to head home nya~?" She questions her readiness to go home after their usual idol practice.

Hanayo smiles feeling her close behind her. "Hai, Rin. Let's head home."

Hoshizora Rin, Hanayo's childhood and best friend. The young ginger gets off of her back and steps in front of her, showing her usual cat-like smile. "Yay! On the way back, I wanna detour through the park. I wanna teach the kids there how to really play soccer, nya."

Hanayo giggles at her friend. "You're always so energetic, Rin."

Rin rubs the back of her head embarrassed a bit by her words before they started walking out of the school, making their way to their local park. Dozens of little ones were playing around kicking the ball around with each other. Rin eagerly runs over to them kids with no problem, giving her bag over to the Hanayo to hold.

Speaking of, the shy girl sat down on a bench, setting their bags to the side. She happily watched as her friend maneuvered around the kids on the playground, sometimes chuckling at her when the kids took the ball away from her. Although…. Her eyes wandered a bit to the side of 2 little girls playing on the swings.

"Wow Kanna! You're super strong!" A little girl with brown hair and a wide forehead says getting pushed high on the swings by small white haired girl with small horns on the sides of her head. She must have been playing dress up or something. It was surprisingly cute to look at.

Hanayo looked at them and liked how sweet the both of them seemed so close. It reminded her a bit of her relationship with Rin when they were that age. She and Rin were always so close. Always staying together and making each other happy and enjoying the other's company. Even after being together through elementary, middle, and starting high school together. Even with gaining all the new friends she has now, She can honestly say she lo-

"Waaaahhh!" Suddenly Hanayo sees the girl on the swing flying through the air. She most likely lost her grip on the swing and caused her to fall. Hanayo stared at her in shock as she saw the flying child. She stood up to go help before she hit the ground… but was even more shock when she saw the albino flying through the air and grabbing hold of her friend, and landing on her feet….. How that was possible baffled her.

"Are you alright Saikawa?" The horned girl says, holding her friend in bridal carry. The girl in her arms's face as a absolute tomato red. So much blood must have rushed to her head, because she nearly passed out with steam coming right off of her forehead.

"Kanna….. So cool… Adorable….. My princess….." She mumbled in her unconscious state.

"Saikawa?" Her friend stared at her with innocent curiosity.

Hanayo's yuri radar was immediately dinging at an alarming rate. She was seeing a yuri scene that seemed out of a manga… by a pair of elementary schoolers. Strange as it may seem, the pair just seemed to work. So well, she immediately shipped them as one of the few loli pairs she seen (That didn't mean she was a lolicon though).

"Such a sweet pair of young lilies." Hanayo gives them both a thumbs up without them even acknowledging her existence. Wishing them both a good future and hoping they wind up together….. And also hoping the little girl regain consciousness again.

"Kayo-chin! Your nose is bleeding again, nya!" Rin says rushing over to her friend the moment she noticed blood dripping from a far. She kneeled down on got her one of the packet of tissues that Kotori handed out to her fellow Muse members from her bag.

"Ah! Th-Thank you, Rin!" She took them and immediately stuffed her nostrils with those bits of tissue. Sadly this sort of thing happened a lot when she saw a pair of girls having a touching yuri moment right in front of her. Such is the life of a yuri lover. The brunette sighs in relief she was saved just in time.

"Gosh Kayo-chin. You do this way too much. It seriously worries me, nya." the cat girl exclaims her concern for her friend.

"Hehe… Sorry, Rin. It just happens sometimes." She chuckled nervously as she scratched her cheek, being the bashful girl that she is. Rin notices this and gives her a big hug, lifting her of the ground and showing her a big grin.

"In that case, I'll just have to keep a closer eye on you from now on, nya."

Hanayo looked down at her friend with pink cheeks. She held on to her nose and tried to hold her nosebleed back. Ironically, it was these moments with Rin that gave her the worst nosebleeds of all.

Once she was back on the ground, Hanayo grabbed their bags and started walking back together.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hello Everyone~! I'm finally back after being away for a long time from writing stories. But this time it is a little different.**

 **This time I'm willing to do commission stories. To know more about that, look on to my profile and PM me if you want anything done for you or have any questions.**

 **And as for the stories I plan to write besides commissions, are mainly going to be one-shots, collections of one-shots and a few stories with continuing plots.**

 **So to sum up, I'm back, so be sure to check out my future works.**

 **Be sure to comment, review, PM, and commission me**

 **Thanks, Ciao~!**


End file.
